A Clandestine Meeting
by petrelli heiress
Summary: SLASH! Peter/Sylar. They meet. They were supposed to fight. Doesn't turn out that way.
1. Part One: Sylar

**A Clandestine Meeting**

**Author's Note:** A/U where Sylar has become a conventional villain and Peter is guy who frequently (and annoyingly) stops him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes but, boy, do I want to.

I felt fed up with Peter always ruining my plans. Every time I came up with a plan that was near perfect Peter found some way to mess it up. That was why I had called this meeting, using the old there's-someone-here-who's-just-_dying_-to-meet-you ploy. It had worked like a charm. Peter hadn't even asked who was dying to meet him. But then I'd never actually told him.

But that was Peter through and through: always wanting to do the right thing. Sometimes it made me sick...scratch that. It always made me sick.

I'd said to meet me on the Brooklyn Bridge at midnight. I hadn't expected it to bucket down. The weather forecast had said clear skies till Monday, and it was Friday. I made a note to pay the weather forecast people a visit.

"Sylar?" I immediately felt better after seeing Peter. He was drenched. Thanks to one of my first victims I was able to keep that rain off me. Although I still got wet at least I wasn't as soaked as Peter. I held back a snort. It wasn't easy, believe me.

"Yes, Peter?" I looked him straight in the eye. I have pinpointed this moment as the moment. If I had wanted to change the course my life went after this meeting this moment would be the one I'd have to change. But I don't.

I looked at Peter. He looked back at me.

Something changed in his expression. He was looking at me and it made me feel..._something_. Something I'd never felt before.

The noise the rain made faded away and all I could hear was the sound of his breathing coming fast and noisier as though he'd run to get here in time.

"Sylar..." I don't know why but when he spoke I immediately looked at his lips. I had the crazy idea of kissing them.

He took a step towards me. I wondered, the way you wonder while something very important is happening to you, why I didn't step back.

Finding myself in unknown territory I tried to get a handle on the situation. "Peter," I said, looking him directly in the eye. Bad move. "Peter..."

He smiled. Something about that smile made something in me smile back. I looked at his lips again. The treacherous thought of kissing them returned. I tried to squash it but it kept resurrecting itself.

While I was grappling with that improper thought Peter had taken enough steps so that when I finally looked back at him he was only a few inches from me. "Peter," I murmured. "What...what are you doing?"

He took my hand and twined his fingers around mine. He looked up and smiled at me. "I really don't know," he said, and I could see the incredulity and wonder on his face.

"You...don't know," I said, emphasising each word. He shook his head. "No idea."

I felt myself go red. "Neither do I."

I'd forgotten to maintain the shield so by this time I was soaked to the skin.

Peter slowly – oh so slowly – pulled me closer to him so that we were eventually touching. I felt him shivering and said, "You're shivering."

He smiled. "So are you."

I looked into his brown eyes. I knew that the expression in them was mirrored in my own.

"So..." he said slowly, glancing at my lips. "What was it you wanted to meet me for?"

I tried to remember why I'd called the meeting but my brain, usually so helpful, was now refusing to do anything except command me to move closer to him. "I...I think it was because...because I...wanted to see you." I felt that this was not the reason I had called him but right now it seemed true.

He drew me closer still so that we were now entwined together. Our lips were almost touching. "Is that right?" he said, and a small smile appeared. Why did he seem more in control than I did?

Instead of answering I pressed my lips against his. He seemed surprised at my abruptness but quickly succumbed. This kiss was like the old-fashioned kisses in movies set to great crescendos of music and flashes of thunder, while in the background fireworks go off. Well, we got the thunder at least.

It lasted at least two minutes but seemed longer. A flash of lightening interrupted us just as we were getting started. He smiled at me and took my hand. We ran into the rain and kept running until we arrived at his apartment.

The rest was history.


	2. Part Two: Peter

**A Clandestine Meeting Part 2**

**Author's Note: **This is basically the first part told from Peter's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes but, boy, do I wish I did.

When Sylar called me the first thought that popped into my head was where he'd got my number. I couldn't recall giving it to him. Then what he'd said registered just as he hung up. Someone, or so Sylar said, had been dying to see me, emphasis on the dying. I had the feeling it was a trap.

"It's a trap," Nathan said, staring down up at me. I tried not to roll my eyes at him. He always seemed to state the obvious.

I told him to scout around the bridge if he was so worried. He did just that and as I was about to step out of the shadows to confront Sylar he swooped out of nowhere and landed next to me.

"Nothing that I can see." I nodded. He could be right. But then, being Nathan, he could very well be wrong.

I decided to risk it and told Nathan to go on home and wait for me. If I didn't return he knew that he had permission to scalp Sylar to within an inch of his life and then some. He left.

I took a deep breath and step out of the shadow just as it began bucketing down. Damn. I'd looked at the weather forecast and it had said nothing about rain tonight. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes I wished I was evil, like Sylar.

"Sylar?" I said, very seriously. I looked at him in the rain. He seemed to be less wet than I was. I was beginning to see the point of being evil.

"Yes, Peter?"

I looked at him. He looked at me.

This was the moment when my life changed forever. In the back of my mind some voice was screaming for me to call Nathan back but I ignored it.

I looked at Sylar who seemed wetter than he had been. It only made him more attractive. Wait. _Attractive?_ How could I ever see that evil brain slicing evil horrible thing as _attractive_? I sometimes made myself sick.

And then I looked twice. Something about him was different. It could have been the fact that being drenched accented his admittedly attractive body. Or it could have been his eyes, staring at me with such intensity. No one had ever looked at me with such intensity before. Come to think of it, no one had ever looked at me with intensity of any kind.

Could it have been that when he spoke my eyes had immediately been drawn to his lips, such perfect lips? I knew that my face was betraying me with its easy ways. I couldn't help but sigh his name again.

"Sylar..."

Something in his expression changed and I took a step forward to do I-don't-know-what. I cheered inside when instead of stepping back he whispered my name, "Peter..." Twice. This made me smile.

I could see the emotions grappling within him but I felt so happy that he felt the same way that I took several steps towards him until I was inches away. He looked up, seemingly surprised.

"Peter...what are you doing?" he asked trying not to show the effect my presence was having on him.

I really don't know what was happening to me. I felt different, that was the only word that I could use describe it. I took his hand in mine and twined my fingers around his. He didn't resist. Oh Joy!

"I really don't know," I said, staring at our hands and then looked up at Sylar who was staring at me with wonder in his beautiful eyes.

"You...don't know." He looked me right in the eye as if to see if I was telling the truth.

I shook my head. "No idea."

He went bright red. It just made him seem cute, in my eyes at least. "Neither do I," he said. I was surprised. I don't know why. It was just that he was usually so in control of every situation that the fact that he didn't know what to do surprised me.

I noticed then that he was shivering and pulled him closer until he was in my arms.

"You're shivering," he said, the wonder that was in his eyes now transferred to his voice.

I smiled. "So are you."

He looked at me and I could tell he was trying to take control. I glanced at his lips. "So...what did you want to meet me for?"

He was trying to frame a response while trying to stop himself from looking at my lips. I felt sorry for him; after all I knew what he was going through.

"I think...I think because...because I...wanted to see you." He glanced quickly up at me and then back down at his feet. I smiled. I knew that wasn't the real reason but it was sweet for him to say so.

I drew him closer so that we were now well and truly entwined and our lips were almost touching. "Is that right?" I said, feeling my lips brush his.

Instead of answering he completed the kiss. I have to admit I was surprised. He'd been so different. But now the Sylar I knew, the Sylar I loved, was back. I kissed him back. Hard. It was one of those kisses you see in old movies. I used to think that people didn't kiss in old movies but that was soon bashed out of me by Nathan and his obsession. It had the thunder and lightning. All it missed was the fireworks and music.

A particularly vigorous flash of lightning interrupted us just as it was getting good. I didn't want this to end so I took him by the hand and we ran all the way to my apartment.

The rest was history.


End file.
